musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Basilio
Trabajos Discografía de Basiliohttp://larocoladepapa.blogspot.com.ar/2011/03/discografia-de-basilio.html 1969: Simple 7" NOX 105 Sello: Novola Lado A # No digas adiós Lado B # El primer amor 1970: Simple 7" NOX 110 Sello: Novola Lado A # Tal vez mañana Lado B # No volveré a estar enamorado 1970: Simple 7" NOX 122 Sello: Novola Lado A # El tiempo vuela Lado B # Jamás te olvidaré 1970: Basilio Sello: Novola Lado A # No digas adiós # Time # ¿Cómo es el perfume de una rosa? # Every day, every night # No volveré a estar enamorado Lado B # Let it be # El tiempo vuela # Lovin' feeling # Primer amor # Jamás te olvidaré 1971: Simple 7" NOX 143 Sello: Novola Lado A # Alguien Lado B # Lovin feelin' 1971: Simple 7" NOX 149 Sello: Novola Lado A # Tierras lejanas Lado B # No vuelvo amar 1971: Simple 7" NOX 158 Sello: Novola Lado A # Esta tierra te doy Lado B # La vida es así 1971: Basilio Sello: Novola Lado A # Tierras lejanas # Love story # La vida es así # Devuélveme mi amor # Te quiero, te quiero # Save a bit of yor love Lado B # They call the wind María # Alguien # Only you # El nombre del amor # One tin soldier # No vuelvo amar 1972: Simple 7" NOX 175 Sello: Novola Lado A # Ve con él Lado B # Vivo solo para ti 1972: Simple 7" NOX 185 Sello: Novola Lado A # Oh, señor Lado B # Me olvidaré 1973: Simple 7" NOX 192 Sello: Novola Lado A # Hoy Lado B # No debe ser así 1973: Simple 7" NOX 199 Sello: Novola Lado A # No te puedo querer más Lado B # Luz oculta 1973: Basilio Sello: Novola Lado A # No te puedo querer más # Going down Jordan # Luz oculta # Y se fue # Olvida # Me olvidaré Lado B # Por favor # Tus ojos # Jenny # El amor en tu mirada # Vete de aquí # By the time I get to Phoenix 1974: Simple 7" NOX 214 Sello: Novola Lado A # Sólo tu amor Lado B # Un minuto más 1974: Simple 7" DPP 044 Sello: Diresa Lado A # Seguiré, seguiré Lado B # Y el prójimo 1975: Simple 7" M 29317 S Sello: Marfer Lado A # Sueño cosas hermosas Lado B # Te amo 1975: Simple 7" M 30234 S (disco obsequio de Starlux) Sello: Marfer Lado A # It's hard to belive Lado B # Aquí te esperaré 1975: Simple 7" M 30234 S (disco obsequio de Starlux) Sello: Marfer Lado A # Sueño cosas hermosas Lado B # Poder reir, poder soñar 1975: Sueño cosas hermosas Sello: Marfer Lado A # Sueño cosas hermosas # Poder reir, poder soñar # Aquí te esperaré # Vuelve otra vez # ¿Porqué el amor...? # Como un libro Lado B # July, July # It's hard to believe # Touch me in the morning # I honestly love yo # Here am I # Goodbye my love 1976: Simple 7" NOX 261 Sello: Novola Lado A # ¿Porqué será, será? Lado B # Aún no has comenzado 1976: Basilio Sello: Zafiro Lado A # Primer amor # Time # Como el perfume de una rosa # Everyday, every night # Alguien # Only you Lado B # Jamás te olvidaré # Save a bit of your love # No vuelvo a amar # Devuélveme mi amor # Love Story 1976: Basilio Sello: Caudal Lado A # ¡Oh, Señor! # No digas adiós # El tiempo vuela # Loving feelin' # Tal vez mañana # Te quiero, te quiero Lado B # Ve con él # No volveré a estar enamorado # Leit it be # Esta tierra te doy # They call the wind, Maria # Tierras lejanas 1977: Simple 7" NOX 285 Sello: Novola Lado A # Cisne cuello negro Lado B # Esto es amor 1977: Demasiado amor Sello: Novola Lado A # Te llevaré una rosa # Demasiado amor # La Gioconda # Yo no sería nadie # Cisne cuello negro Lado B # Vamos a amarnos # Oh, amigo # Esto es amor # Hoy tendrás que perdonarme # Seguro estoy que no 1977: Basilio Sello: Novola Lado A # ¿Porqué será, será? # Primer amor # Alguien # Only you # Jamás te olvidaré # No vuelvo a amar Lado B # Love Story # No te puedo querer más # Me olvidaré # El amor en tu mirada # Vete de mí 1978: Simple 7" NOX 304 Sello: Novola Lado A # La Gioconda Lado B # Demasiado amor 1978: Simple 7" 1-10010 Sello: Sauce Lado A # Ven conmigo Lado B # Tú eres libre 1980: Basilio Sello: Lado A # Posiblemente # Como yo te amo # Y es que te quiero # Hay caminos # Nada podrá con nuestro amor Lado B # Ven y apóyate en mi amor # Te quiero de verdad # Esta sed que tengo # Si me dejas ahora # I need to dance 1982: Tú, ni te imaginas Sello: Lado A # Tu ni te imaginas # Deja de llorar # ¿Quién? # Ya no llores corazón # Lo hermoso de mi vida Lado B # Como tú # Desesperadamente # Ni ayer ni hoy # Siempre igual # Yo no sé 1984: Tanto, tanto amor Sello: CBS Lado A # Tanto, tanto amor # El amor nos cerró la puerta # Volver a enamorarse # Pero un amigo es más Lado B # Una vez más (Encore) # Cuando, cuando # Te amo tanto # Es de noche (is the Night) 1987: Será que estoy soñando Sello: Fonomusic Lado A # Vivir lo nuestro # Duele # Aún me quedan ganas # Solos tú y yo # Emocional Lado B # Será que estoy soñando # Dime, ¿Cómo te olvido ahora? # Si te preguntan # ¿Para qué? # A ti mujer 1990: Si te hubiera conocido ayer Sello: # Si te hubiera conocido ayer # Costumbres # ¿A dónde ella se fue? # Volaré # The Potter Lado B # Mañana # Las huellas de tu amor # Limbo # Amigos Referencias Categoría:Cantantes de Panamá